


The Color of Your Soul

by NerdyNinja



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU-Eye Color, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNinja/pseuds/NerdyNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: You can see every color except the color of your soulmate's eyes. (Taken from tumblr)</p><p>Ros has never seen the color brown, but he knows it's everywhere. He knows people call it boring and overlook it, but the fact that he's never seen it makes it so mysterious to him....It's also a constant reminder that he hasn't found his soulmate yet.</p><p>Alba has never seen the color red, but he knows it's amazing by description. People praise it up and down, and he wonders what kind of incredible color it could possibly be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Your Soul

_**Brown** _

When Shion had asked about the color brown as a child, people had usually told him that it was a dull, boring color. They would say it didn’t stand out, that it just blended into the background where no one would notice it.

Despite that, or perhaps because of it, brown seemed to be everywhere, or at least, the shades of gray he knew were supposed to be brown. He saw it on trees, he saw it on bare ground, he saw it on wooden desks and bookcases, he saw it on chocolate and caramel, he saw it in coffee and tea. Really, brown was everywhere if you cared to look. Maybe that’s why everyone took it for granted.

Shion mulled over these thoughts while staring impassively down at his coffee. Absently swirling the remainder of the immensely sweetened drink in its paper cup. He didn’t know why he was thinking of this now. By all rights he should be reviewing the interview he had just come out of in his head, trying to assess how well he had done, not contemplating a color he had never seen and never will see until he met the person whose soul was bonded to his.

But really, how could he avoid thinking about it when the world reminded him so often? People may dismiss brown, but it’s always there in the background. It’s always a constant part of the world.

Shion sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here if he wanted to avoid reminders. After the interview Shion had bought himself lunch as well as his aforementioned coffee and decided to enjoy it in the nearby park. A park naturally came with trees and wooden benches, meaning that Shion was once again surrounded by a color he couldn’t see. To top to off, at this time of day, the majority of the town’s residents would be at work or eating their own lunches in some cafe or break room. The result was that the park was quiet and peaceful, with nothing to distract Shion from his thoughts. At least, not until an unexpected outburst drew his attention.

“Argggh! Come back here!”

Startled at the sudden break in the silence, Shion looked around for the source of the disturbance. He spotted a teenager with a stack of papers clutched against his chest chasing after an errant sheet blown away by the wind.

Normally a spectator’s eyes would be drawn to the bright red hoodie the teen was wearing, but instead, Shion’s eye was drawn to the gray shade of his hair that he had come to know so well.

_Brown again, huh?_

He really couldn’t catch a break, even the distractions in his life reminded him of the color, that mysterious color that continued to elude him. He wondered if he would ever find his soulmate, he knew that not everyone did. What were the chances that you would find one person out of the entire world after all? That’s even assuming that they were living in similar timeframes. For all he knew his soulmate could be dead and gone, or maybe they hadn’t even been born yet.

Ah, he was starting to get depressed. Dragging his mind away from thoughts of soulmates, he brought his gaze back to the young man. The boy had almost captured his quarry several times, but just before he could grasp it, the paper would shift on the small breeze and slip from his fingers. Shion chuckled at the sounds of frustration made by the teen, as though the page were taunting him. Finally, he managed to take hold of the infuriating sheet with a cry of triumph—which was immediately cut off by his face smacking into a lamppost.

Shion covered his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing at the spectacle. The boy was now rolling on the ground, covering his face in pain. Delighted to have someone’s misery as a diversion from earlier thoughts, the raven haired man stood up and made his way over to torment the unfortunate stranger.

“That was a rather spectacular accident. You should feel proud, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so thoroughly humiliated by a piece of paper and a lamppost.”

The boy mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Fuck off” while Shion picked up the page that he had been chasing so intently. There were a few lines written on it, seemingly verses of a poem, or maybe a song. Curious, and hoping for ammunition to embarrass the kid further, he began to read.

 

> _They say it blazes, scorching hot,_
> 
> _That color never seen._
> 
> _When will I feel that burning heat?_
> 
> _When will our souls convene?_
> 
> _They say its the color of blood,_
> 
> _That color never seen._
> 
> _The color of the life inside,_
> 
> _But what’s that even mean?_
> 
> _They say its the most passionate,_
> 
> _That color never seen._
> 
> _When will I feel it stir my heart?_
> 
> _When is your intro scene?_

Shion’s heart quickened its pace, he found it hard to breath. He told himself to calm down. There was no reason for him to get his hopes up just because the written words implied that the writer was waiting for a soulmate with red eyes…

The writer in question finally sat up and uncovered his face. Shion instantly tore his eyes from the verses. Within a single moment, he took in the other’s round, boyish face, the red blush lingering on his cheeks, the deeper red mark on his forehead and nose from smacking the post, and, most importantly, his wide, curious eyes.

Immediately, the older man’s world underwent a drastic change. The familiar shade of gray he had associated with brown all of his life was suddenly replaced by a new color he had never seen before. A warm, gentle color that existed in the eyes of the person in front of him.

_Oh, so **that’s** brown. _

Shion was utterly speechless. Whoever had told him brown was a dull, boring color needed to get their eyes checked. It certainly wasn’t flashy or bold by any means, it was quiet and soft. It soothed him even as the meaning of its very presence in his life excited him.

His soulmate was similarly silent, taking in the older man’s features and a whole new color just as Shion was doing to him. Slowly, a bright smile spread across his face. His eyes practically shone, making the brown seem even warmer and inviting, as he eagerly introduced himself.

“My name is Alba Fruhling! What’s yours?”

* * *

**_Red_ **

When Alba had asked about the color red, people told him that it was a bright, bold color. They would say that it was vivid and aggressive, passionate and hot.

He wished he could see the color that inspired such descriptions. He couldn’t even imagine what such a color would look like. Why were roses tied to romance when they were red? Would blood look less nauseating if he could see it as red? Why was red ‘hot’? Why was red so _special_?

Alba had wondered about the answers to these questions for years, but he knew that he would never know until he finally met his soulmate. Unlike a great many people, Alba had never doubted that he would find his soulmate someday. He would still believe even after he had become an old man. If there really was someone out there just for you, someone you were born to meet, then naturally fate would bring you together. He knew it was possible that they would miss each other, one of them dying before they could meet or possibly not even being born until the other had passed, but in that case, Alba would wait to meet them in the next life.

Lost in thoughts of colors and connected souls, the teen twirled a pen in his left hand while staring down at the blank paper in his lap. On clear days like today, he liked to walk to the nearby park and jot down the brief flashes of inspiration he received, words and phrases that he would craft into a song. At this time of day, the park was usually empty and silent, with most people either working or eating lunch. It was the perfect setting for an amateur songwriter to be alone with his thoughts.

Alba started to absently tap the pen against his leg in a beat. Now that he considered it, he realized that he had never tried to express his fascination with the mysterious color red in words before. Maybe he should try.

The high school boy stopped tapping his leg and positioned the pen above the paper. His eyes grew half-lidded in concentration. After a few minutes, he began to write. Occasionally he would scratch out a word, a whole line, or even a whole stanza, but he didn’t stop writing. He felt like he was pouring his soul out onto the page. He had never actually written a song about something so personal to him before. By the time the flow finally ebbed, he had written several pages worth of lyrics.

Alba’s eyes widened in surprise, he had never written so much before. He quickly scanned the verses he had written, elation and pride swelling inside at each word. It was so much better than the songs he had written before, proof that he was improving.

The young man leapt to his feet with a victorious cry, basking in the joy of his success—at least until a sudden wind ripped one of the pages from his hands. His jubilant shout immediately became one of distress as the paper flew and tumbled along the path.

Alba couldn’t let a piece of his best work get away! He broke out into an all out sprint after the errant sheet. Despite his best efforts though, the paper would shift and change direction right under his fingertips, resulting in his prey remaining just out of reach.

“Argggh! Come back here!” It was fine if he vocalized his frustrations right? It wasn’t like there was anyone else in the park to overhear, and this little chase was really starting to irritate him.

The pursuit continued until, with a cry of triumph, Alba finally captured the aggravating page. Unfortunately, his victory was short-lived. With an obnoxiously loud and resounding ‘ ** _bong_** ’, his face became intimately acquainted with a lamppost.

Stunned from the unexpected blow, the teen fell onto his back and covered his aching face with his hands, rolling on the ground from the pain. At least the breeze had died down, so he didn’t have to worry about his lyrics being blown away. Another plus was that no one had been around to witness his blunder—or so he thought.

“That was a rather spectacular accident. You should feel proud, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so thoroughly humiliated by a piece of paper and and lamppost.”

The speaker sounded like a man, probably a few years older than himself and definitely enjoying the situation far too much. Alba’s irritation from earlier, combined with his current embarrassment and the stranger’s taunting tone, rose several more levels.

“Fuck off…” he muttered. The young man was in no mood to deal with some smug man who apparently wanted to rub salt in his wounds. After about half a minute, the pain started to fade to a more bearable level. Alba finally sat up and lowered his hands, mentally preparing himself to deal with the other male’s teasing.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that the stranger was reading a page of his lyrics. The teenager’s heart dropped, he wasn’t about to ridicule his song was he? The second was that this unknown man was, objectively of course, quite handsome. Disheveled raven hair, an angular cat-like face, a moderately well-toned figure outlined by a sharp suit…

All of that he absorbed within a few seconds, before the man redirected his gaze from the paper in his hands to its writer. When their eyes locked Alba let out an involuntary gasp, one moment his eyes were a familiar shade of gray, the next, they were an entirely new color the likes of which he’d never seen.

_Red is **beautiful**. _

Alba knew that this color _had_ to be red. It was exactly how everyone had described it and so much more. It was also part of the only explanation for why he could suddenly see a new color, he had found his soulmate.

The two stared at one another in silence, the momentous revelation hanging between them together with the awe of seeing a new facet of the world. Alba felt a smile growing across his face. How could he not smile? The man in front of him was his soulmate, and he had found the most breathtaking color of all in his eyes.

“My name is Alba Fruhling! What’s yours?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much as soon as I read this concept my mind instantly conjured up Albatros. Both because its one of my OTPs and because I LOVE the symbolism inherent in this AU with regards to them. Eyes are the windows of the soul after all.
> 
> Alba sees the color red for the first time in Ros’s eyes, thinking that its the most beautiful color he’s ever seen.
> 
> Alba sees the beauty within Ros, underneath his sadistic exterior.
> 
> Ros sees the color brown for the first time in Alba’s eyes, thinking that its charm and warmth are vastly underrated.
> 
> Ros appreciates Alba’s gentle and kind heart that most would overlook, take for granted, or outright mock.
> 
> Once my mind churned out those thoughts it had to be written.
> 
> p.s. The reason why Alba is wearing a red hoodie despite the fact he can't see red is because it was a gift and people tell him that he looks good in red so he takes their word for it. He is also a massive romantic sap.


End file.
